


Dragonball: New Age

by GhostFreakFan01



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Abuse, Action, Adventure, Alien Character(s), Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Battle, Betrayal, Canon-Typical Violence, Depression, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Falling In Love, Fandom Trash, Feels, Fighting, Fluff, Funny, Gen, Happy, Headcanon, Heroism, Humor, I Tried, Injury, Insanity, Interspecies Romance, Laughable, Love, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, Manga & Anime, Multi, My First Fanfic, Non canonical events, OOC, Other, Revenge, Romance, Sad, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, Sisters, Transformation, Twins, Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostFreakFan01/pseuds/GhostFreakFan01
Summary: Mayumi always wanted to be a fighter alongside Goku and his friends. However, she soon learns that getting what you wished for isn't all it ends up to be.





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> A story that involves my ocs and canon characters.  
> I try to make this wacky as the anime is but still adding my own touches here and there.
> 
> If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask. :)

-The Beginning...

It was just a normal day on Earth....if you call "fighting alien bad guys" normal...

But lucky for us, there is still good guys to help out..  
Today, is one of those days where you get to know our heroes.

Goku and his friends.

People don't know much or hardly anything about them. Some believe that they don't even exist that there just stories to tell children at night to give them hope.

But I saw them fighting evil with my own eyes...No one believes that of course.. but how could you not believe in them? All the unexplained "accidental" explosions out in the middle of nowhere? It has to be them fighting the aliens who want to destroy us or whatever the bad guys want to do. Right? Everything gets covered up so it won't cause panic I guess...

Maybe the only one to believe me is my twin sister, Lin. She probably only believes me because she likes to fantasize about them. She's too boy-crazy.

I want to be one of them. A Z-Fighter.  
After the way I saw them fight, I wanted to trained to become just as strong as they are...  
That's why I'm entering my first tournament. To test and see if all my training payed off. If I get beat up and lose, then I need to train some more....after I heal of course.

"Mayumi! Can you stop and go shopping with me!" Lin shouts out.  
"Come on its my day off and you need a break anyway!" 

She was right..I've been doing this longer than I should have..

"Very well I guess.." I said with a sigh.  
You know how I mentioned that we're twins? Well we may be identical in the face but we couldn't be more different from each other.  
We both have light brown skin with light orange hair with black on the tips of our hair. Our eyes are yellow...but other than that, we're different. The way we dress, style our hair, our interests...different.

She's a typical girly-girl that's boy crazed and pretty much only wears the colors pink&white and I'm a tomboy that dresses in my training outfit (ninja like).

"Why shopping?" I asked.

"Because you need more clothes! Show some of your pretty skin!" Lin said in her unusual cheerful voice. Which is how she sounds all the time.

"I'm not a picture of beauty like you sis, I want to be a warrior." I explained to her. (Time and time again)

"That's no excuse to keep looking like that in public, people stare at you..."Lin said pushing me in front of her to get me moving.

"And you think that I care? Because they won't care what I look like once I save them." I groaned. "Besides, there's fighters that still dress like this."

"Yeah and there mostly guys." Lin said still trying to push me.

"And?" 

"Just go shopping with me before you have to go do that stupid fighting thing ok!?" Lin said suddenly burst out crying. "Because you might not be able to walk for a while after this!"

Mayumi suddenly realized why her sister hates the idea of her being a fighter, she scared of losing her. Of her getting hurt.

"Listen Lin, I'll be ok...I'm stronger than what you might think.." I said calmly. "I'll go shopping with you."

Lin wipes the tears running down her face and smiles. "Thanks but now I have to redo my make-up..."  
\---------------------------------------

-At the mall-

Lin kept going to every store that said "sale" on it....which was every store in that entire mall. Lin has a huge problem when it comes to shopping.

Eventually, Lin got so carried away with it that she didn't even pay attention to Mayumi. Mayumi wasn't mad about it however because it happens all the time.

Besides she wanted to do stuff that she wants to do.  
While walking along side people, she hears a conversation that catches her attention.

"I can't believe Goku is actually going to show up for the tournament!" One guy says, dressed in a fighters outfit.  
"I doubt it but it would be extremely awesome!" Another one says.

"Oh please, Goku and his gang haven't been seen in years...who says that there even real?" 

Mayumi had to join in on this conversation..

"I saw Goku fighting!" Mayumi said rushing towards the arguing warriors.

"You did! When!?" One asks.  
"Who was he fighting?! Where the other guys there too!?"

"About a month ago. No one believes me though.."

"No way! That's amazing!"

"The others were with him and there fighting some lizard looking guy..."Mayumi continues.

"An alien!?"

Mayumi nods. "No human looks like that so..."

"Hey, your a fighter aren't you? Are you joining the tournament?"

"Yes."

"Well I'll look forward to seeing you there, who knows, we might be paired together." One said winking a bit flirty.

"Then I'll see you guys there then!" Mayumi said as the men took there leave. 

She turns around to see Lin with a bunch of bags and her arms crossed.

"Thanks for helping me carry my bags while you flirt with guys without me!"

"I wasn't flirting with them!" Mayumi said as her face turned a little red.

"Surreee, you might be a tomboy or whatever but you like to flirt with guys just as much as I do!" Lin said loudly.

Mayumi growls. "You liar!"

Lin drops her bags. "No your the one lying right now! Your face is red!"

The sisters got in each other's faces getting ready to jump each other but there fight was interrupted by an explosion coming from the store's ceiling.


	2. Enter,Blizzard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The villain is here!

Mayumi blocked falling debris from landing on her and Lin.   
The frighten screams of shoppers could be heard from everywhere. People were panicking, running for exits or places to hide from what ever or whoever caused the explosion in the ceiling.

"Mayumi what's going on?" Lin asked terrified of the event that just happened.

"I don't know but I want you to get outta here now." Mayumi demanded. "Help other people out as well."

Lin usually doesn't do what's she is told but this was serious..

"Please be careful..." Lin said hugging her sister. Mayumi hugged back. As she let go, another explosion happened.

"Hurry go!!" Mayumi snapped.  
Lin started running away to safety.

Mayumi turned back to the destruction but a huge smoke cloud covered up the image of the damaged. It started to clear and a figure could be seen.

A tall, muscular figure with devilish horns and a long, reptilian tail. The lizard alien that she seen Goku fight that one day perhaps?

Mayumi raised her fists and got into fighting position. Ready to block and attack.

The smoke cloud clears, reliving the figure who caused this mess and panic. Who floated in mid-air.

His skin was a dark blue with purple markings on his face, head, chest, and tip of his tail. His armour was very strong looking, something that would be too hard to punch. (It was dark purple and grey) to complete his description, his horns were the darkest black she's ever seen.  
No this was not the same lizard that Goku was fighting, he was different looking from this one.

Either way, he was about to be in a world of hurt.

"So, you want to challenge me?" The lizard spoke with a surprisingly booming voice.

"No, I'm shopping for clothes.." Mayumi said sarcastically.

"How dare you mock me, woman!" He hissed. "Don't you know who I am? Or what I'm capable of?"

"No I don't know anything about you! And I could care less about you jerk!" Mayumi shouted.

"I'm-" Suddenly a huge beam strikes down the lizard alien to the ground.

She turns to see who had done it only to see Goku himself!

"That's NOT nice to destroy a place where innocent people hang out, what did they ever do to you?" Goku said waving his finger. "Shame on you!"

The lizard slowly gets back to his feet looking pretty rough looking.

"How dare you insult me!!!" The alien screams. "I'm the great and terrible, Blizzard!"

"Well uh...Blizzard, you aren't being very nice.." Goku said sternly.

"Good. If you don't mind, I'll be destroying you now!" Blizzard said has his hand started to glow.  
"ICE STORM!" He yells out as a huge beam of ice stretches out to shoot Goku.

Mayumi quickly rushes to the crazy lizard and punches him in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"HOW DARE YOU PUNCH ME!" He screams out.

Goku suddenly realized that this was no place to battle at.  
He quickly gets between the two before another attack could be blown.

"Say Blizzard? Don't you want to show off your power in front of everyone?" Goku questions, hoping to gain his interest.

"Of course!" Blizzard said flexing his arm.

"Well tomorrow there's going to be a tournament, you can fight against me there and as a bonus there's a special prize to! Goku said putting his arm around Blizzard and poking his forehead.

"Very well but I want to fight HER instead!" Blizzard said turning his gaze to Mayumi.

"Your on!" Mayumi said crossing her arms.

"But until then, you have to promise to not do anything to hurt anyone...deal?" Goku said putting out his hand to shake Blizzard's.

Blizzard doesn't shake but agrees to the deal.  
"I can't wait until our fight, woman..." Blizzard hisses. 

"My name is Mayumi, don't forget that!"

"Oh I won't.."  
Suddenly Blizzard takes off into the air followed by a blue trail of light following him.

"Thanks for all your help...and didn't I see you outside?" Goku said turning back to Mayumi.

"You must have seen my twin sister." Mayumi said. Although she was remaining calm while talking to Goku, inside she was busting with excitement.

"Ah that explains it then." Goku said scratching the back of his head. "She's clinging to Piccolo last I saw..."

"GET HER OFF ME!" Screams Piccolo as he struggled to to walk because Lin clinged to his legs.

"Look Mayumi! They are real! And handsome! And single!" Lin said hugging Piccolo's legs tighter.

"ARE YOU TOUCHING MY BUTT NOW!?" Piccolo yells out as Lin did that perverted deed to the poor Namiekian.

"Lin! Let go of Piccolo!" Mayumi said pulling her sister's hair so she would let go.

Lin quickly lets go of him and rubs her head. "Hey that hurt!"

"Apologize now!" Mayumi said kicking Lin. 

"....sorry.." Lin said quietly.

"LIN!"

"I'M SORRY FOR TOUCHING YOUR BUTT YOU GREEN BEAUTY OF A MAN!" Lin shouts.

"Apologises accepted I suppose....but IF YOU EVER DO THAT TOO ME AGAIN I WON'T BE SO NICE ABOUT IT!" Piccolo said walking away.

"Aw...there goes my chance at dating Piccolo..." Lin said pouting.

"That was your own fault by the way..." Mayumi mumbled.

"Shut it Mayumi!"

"Wow...You girls sure are strange.." Goku said laughing. "I like that!"


	3. Embarrassment

"We need to train Mayumi for her fight with Blizzard, so we'll know that she can keep up with him." Goku said to Piccolo as they followed behind the twins on there way to there house. Of course after they had to sneak out of the crowds of people, news reporters, and other emergency services...

"Oh please that guy is no Frieza..." Piccolo replyed. "I don't think we have anything to worry about, Goku, honestly."

"Still, we want our new friend to have the upper hand don't we?" 

"I suppose so....so, are we going to train her for the time being then?" Piccolo asked.

"Of course! I think she's just been training herself, she can't learn correctly unless she has a teacher...or this case, teachers." Goku replies.

"That is true..." Piccolo continues. "But we only have until tomorrow to train her.."

"Then we'll teach her while we still can then!" Goku said playfully punching Piccolo's arm.

Lin turned back to Mayumi.   
"I think they said that there going to train you!"

"I knew that they would.." Mayumi said.

"Really? How?"

"Why would they want to follow us to our house then?" Mayumi said knocking Lin in the head. She started rubbing her head afterwards.

"I totally embarrassed myself.." Lin said suddenly. Mayumi knew that she was referring to when Lin fangirl attacked Piccolo.

"You just got a little excited..." Mayumi said patting her sister's shoulder. "It wasn't so bad."

"Really?" Lin added innocently.

"No! That was extremely embarrassing!! I can't believe that you attacked Piccolo like that in front of the whole store!" Mayumi continues. 

" I know...." Lin said walking with her head down.

"We really need to work on your boy crazed problems..."


	4. Training Time

"Alright Mayumi, show us what you got!" Goku said sitting down at a table with Lin. She made lemonade.

Goku went to grab one with a lemon sticking from the side of the drinking glass but Lin quickly slapped his hand away from it.

"Uh?" Goku said shocked that she did that. "What gives?"

"That one is Piccolo's." Lin growled with her eyes flaming red.

"Ok ok! I'll get this one instead!" Goku said quickly grabbing a different lemonade.

"Hello! Can you guys stop arguing and watch me and Piccolo fight!?" Mayumi yells out to regain their attention.

"Ok, we're watching now!" Lin said turning back into her cheerful self.

"Ladies, first." Piccolo announced.

"How kind of you..." Mayumi said getting ready to strike at the Namiekian.  
Mayumi attacks with a basic hit that Piccolo quickly dodges.

"If that's all you got, I'm slightly disappointed." Piccolo said with a frown.

"I'm just getting warmed up that's all!" Mayumi said quickly punching Piccolo before he could say anything else to her.

He blocked all the hits but it surprised him that she could move that quick in a short amount of seconds.

"You move quickly that's good...but can you react quickly?" Piccolo said as Goku entered the fight behind Mayumi.

Goku went to strike at her but she moved out of the way.

"I'm guessing that she can!" Goku said happy that his new friend was so skilled for a newbie fighter.

Lin started to yawn. "So how long are you guys going to do this?"

"Until one of us passes out from exhaustion.."Goku replied.

"Isn't that lovely..." Lin said a bit worried. "Just don't accidentally kill each other or anything..."

"Lin! It's fine, there training me not trying to hurt me for real..." Mayumi said rolling her eyes at her sister.

"Ok..Well I'll be inside then.." Lin said getting up from her chair and started walking towards the house.

While Goku and Piccolo were training with Mayumi....they didn't seem to notice that someone else was near by...watching them.

Moments later, the 3 fighters grew tired and went to go drink there lemonade that Lin made for them.

Only there was two left..

"Where's mine at?" Piccolo said crossing his arms.

"Lin made you one because she almost tore my hand off for trying to drink it!" Goku said before taking a drink.

"Here Piccolo, you can have mine.." Mayumi said handed over her lemonade to Piccolo.

"Thanks." Piccolo said taking it.

\----------------------  
-The Tournament

"The others said that they'll be here shortly...We have to introduce everyone to Lin and Mayumi too.." Goku said walking alongside of Piccolo.

The fighters around them were either doing some last minute training and gossiping.

Mayumi couldn't help but to feel excited and at home here. People who wanted to show off there skills and how strong they become. The bonus to this is a cash prize but Mayumi wasn't excited just because of that. No. The fighting is where her excitement is at.

Suddenly, they hear a group of people calling out for Goku and Piccolo. It was the rest of the Z Fighters of course.

"Are you ready for the tournament?" Krillin asks.

"Of course we are! I'm sure everyone here is pumped up and ready to fight!" Mayumi said interrupting.

"I like your attitude!" Krillin laughs. "You must be Mayumi correct?"

Mayumi nods.

"Well nice to finally meet you...I'm sure after this you'll get to talk to all of us some more..."

Yamcha suddenly spoke up. "It's too bad that your opponent was chosen and not a surprise though.."

Mayumi turned to Yamcha. "Yeah...but hey, I'm happy that I get to beat the crap out of that jerk!"

"Speaking of jerks..." Yamcha mumbled as another man walked up towards them. Vegeta.

"Hey Vegeta! How's it going?" Goku said putting his arm around Vegeta.  
Vegeta didn't say anything but he made a low growl.

Suddenly, the announcer speaks frantically into the microphone.  
"So sorry but it appears that the tournament will be starting this year- no wait-agghhgghh!" The gang quickly rushes out to see what was wrong only to see Blizzard choking the announcer with his tail.

"Come on Mayumi, I want to fight....NOW!"


	5. The Tournament officially begins...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mayumi vs Blizzard

Blizzard started to tighten the grip on his tail. 

"You stop this right now!" Mayumi yells out. 

Blizzard starts to smile. "You know that you can't beat me..." He continues. "You KNOW that I'm going to win in the end.."

"Don't listen to this scum bag! He's just trying to mess with you!" Goku said putting a hand on Mayumi's shoulder. "Now let the announcer go before we all beat you up!"

The Z Fighters started to get intimidating looking and ready to fight.

Blizzard quickly lets go of the announcer, who was gasping for air and trying to catch his breath. Lin rushes over to the announcer and helps him get up. She leads him out of the arena.

"Come on, Mayumi, I'm waiting..." Blizzard said ignoring everything else around him.

"I'll handle this!" Vegeta said stepping forward. Piccolo grab Vegeta's arm swiftly.

"No, this is Mayumi's battle."

"She can't fight him! Do you see how much bigger than he is than her??"

"Hey! Size doesn't matter, Vegeta!" Krillin yells.

"Yeah but can she keep up with him? Can she actually win in this fight?" Vegeta asks unsure about it by Mayumi's appearance. She was tiny and looks like she doesn't have enough muscle (in his opinion) for a fighter.

Mayumi ignored there chatter, Vegeta's opinions didn't matter to her. Especially if she could prove him wrong by winning against Blizzard. 

The two were silent now and are staring at each other. Clinching their fists together, ready for one to make a move.

The Z Fighters flew to there seats. The crowd started to cheer knowing that the fight was about to begin.

"Ladies, first.." Blizzard said with a smile. "I can't wait to see how your training with Piccolo and Goku payed you off..."

"What?...You were spying on us??!" Mayumi said somewhat creeped out by him but tried her best not to show any of it to her opponent because fear would cause a weakness...weakness equals losing.

"Of course I was! I needed to know what I am up against and I can say...I'm very impressed with you...So much skill for a human.." Blizzard continues. "And your sister's lemonade was delicious. 

"So that's who took Piccolo's lemonade...." Mayumi continues. "Now my sister defiantly wants me to beat you up.."

"Good. Now let's get this fight started finally!" Blizzard swiftly slashed his claws at Mayumi. Scratching her in the right shoulder. Blood started to leak down her whole arm.

"Ha! The fight just started and she's already wounded!" Vegeta said already having more doubt in Mayumi as a fighter.

"To be fair, he attacked her without warning." Lin said slightly getting snappy at Vegeta for his comment.

"Well, she should've blocked or dodged it then." Vegeta said with rising anger.

"Say one more thing about Mayumi and I swear-"  
Lin was interrupted by Piccolo.

"Lin. Shut it....and Vegeta...Shut it."

Vegeta turned his gaze to Piccolo. 

\-----Back to the fight

Blizzard was ready for another attack. "FROST CLAW!"  
His claws grew longer and turned icy white. He went to scratch at her again but Mayumi dodges it.

Then punches him extremely hard in the nose. He covers it up with dark blue blood flowing down his face.

The crowd started cheering again. Mayumi guessed because they recognised Blizzard for destroying the mall...  
Blizzard swaps some dirt with this tail and slings it into Mayumi's eyes.

She yelled out, quickly trying to rub the dirt out of her eyes so she could see before he could strike at her again.

"This is for punching me in the nose, bitch!!!" Blizzard said almost landing a punch on Mayumi. However, she grabs it and opens her eyes.  
"At least I don't result into cheating to win a fight.." She quickly bends Blizzard's hand backwards. He yells out in shock and pain as the bones in his hand started to crack loudly. 

"How...how did she just break my freaking wrist...." Blizzard thought to himself.

Suddenly, Mayumi raises her other fist. "MEGA PUNCH!" And starts punching him multiple times in the face and chest area.  
Blizzard took a few steps back before falling.

"I'll get you...for..this!" He said with dried up blood covering up his mouth and before he passed out completely.

The announcer's voice rang through the microphone once again.  
"1...."  
Blizzard remains on the ground.  
"2.."  
Still no movement from the alien lizard.  
"...3! Mayumi wins the round!"

The crowd started to go wild.  
Lin being one of them of course. (#SupportiveTwin)

However, Vegeta still didn't really seemed impressed with Mayumi's victory. He crossed his arms as he walked away from the group.

"I really don't like that guy..." Lin said to Krillin and Yamcha.

"Don't mind him, he's always been like that." Yamcha mumbled back to Lin. Yamcha whispered this in hope that Vegeta won't hear them. Lin said her comment about Vegeta out loud, not really caring if he heard her or not.

Suddenly, the crowd gasps and Lin turns her attention back to the tournament.

Mayumi was out cold...


	6. Waking up

White.  
Mayumi started to slowly open her eyes to see just more of that blinding color.

She raises up slowly and opens her eyes completely now. She was in a hospital room with the window opened. Her arm hurt from her fight with Blizzard. It was bandaged up...there was a few other scratches and bruises here and there but nothing major.

She turns her head over to the other side of the room to see that she wasn't the only patient in this room.

It was Blizzard, ironically...  
He looked a little better with all that blood cleaned up but still look pretty banged up.

Mayumi was surprised that she did such a number on the guy...she almost felt bad about it...almost, anyways.

She also noticed that there was something on him that she didn't notice before. A black collar with flashing lights on it.  
Was it like a shock collar or something?

Why was it on him?

"Mayumi!" Lin shouts running towards her twin. "You are awake now!"

"Yep...but why did they put me in a room with....him.." Mayumi said hissing at the sight of Blizzard.

"They ran out of room for more patients from the tournament..You pretty much missed almost half of it because you were in here..." Lin explains.

"What!!? Seriously!!?" Mayumi said almost jumping out of bed. "I miss the tournament because of this guy!" Mayumi said pointing angrily at the sleeping lizard.

"Yeah...You missed most of the Z Fighters too..Piccolo just finished with his first round and won! Like I know that he would!" Lin said daydreaming of Piccolo.

Mayumi snaps her fingers to regain Lin's attention.  
"How long was I out???? How could I messed it!?"

"About 2 weeks..." Lin said nervously knowing how Mayumi would react.

"2 WEEKS!!!!!! That's it! I'm going to see what's left of the fights right now!" Mayumi said getting out of the hospital bed and to realize that she's in a gown. "After I get dressed of course..."

"Also I forgot to mention that you won the fight! You have a chance at the finals next week!" Lin said suddenly hugging Mayumi.

"Really!!!?" Mayumi said getting up and getting her clothes.

"Maybe we should ask Blizzard if-" Lin said looking back at the wounded lizard.

"No. No.No..." Mayumi continues. "Please don't tell me that you feel sorry for that jerk! Especially after he beat me up and ruined our mall trip!"

"....." Lin didn't really say anything else about it.  
"Lets just get you dressed and checked out of here..."

"Good. And not another word about Blizzard. Got it?" Mayumi said somewhat snapping.  
Lin was a bit taken back but nodes.

Mayumi walked into the bathroom across the hall with her usual fighter's outfit.

Lin looked back at Blizzard, who was awake now.  
"Sorry I tried..."

"It's fine, I'll just go there myself...It's not like I can really do much thanks to this collar." Blizzard said slightly annoyed.

"Bulma said it was just until we know that you can be trusted and that you won't harm anyone.." Lin replied. "And it's not like it can kill you or anything.."

"Would you like to be shocked if your wounded like this!? Your sister broke my nose and wrist!" Blizzard growls a bit more annoyed. "Besides, this is just a another way to keep me imprison."

"It could be worse ya know....and in the mean time, you could be apologizing to Mayumi." Lin said crossing her arms together. "Your lucky that I'm here to help you out with that.."

"Oh goodie.." Blizzard said rolling his eyes.

Mayumi walks out of the bathroom in her clothes. "Come on let's get out of here!"

"Well...see ya there..." Lin said walking away from the room.

Blizzard growls. "See ya. " He went to get out of bed and fell on the floor.   
"Uh.....someone get a nurse!"


	7. You missed alot.

\-----Back at the tournament

"Hey guys, what did I miss?" Mayumi said as she leans against the wall.

Piccolo turns around. "About 2 weeks..."

"Haha, very funny Piccolo.." Mayumi replied.

"Hey your just in time to see Yamcha fight- and never mind, he lost already..." Krillin said disappointed.

Mayumi turns her head to the right to see Blizzard there standing alone watching the fight.   
"Great. He's following me now.." Mayumi said to herself growing more annoyed and creeped out by him by the second.  
"Can't he follow someone else around?" Mayumi said out loud.  
Piccolo and Krillin turn there heads to see who she was referring to.

"Yeah....he's kind of strange isn't he? But at least Bulma made that shock collar for him so he has to behave himself!" Krillin said trying to make Mayumi feel better about the situation.

"He's actually not that bad..." Lin said quietly.

"Oh God what are you talking about?" Mayumi said turning back to her sister.

"When you were still knocked out and in the hospital, Blizzard was already in that room first and was awake most of the time I visited.." Lin continues. "I talked to him while I was there and I really just think he's misunderstood..."

"Oh my God....please don't tell me that your dating him now!?!" Mayumi said grabbing Lin by her shoulders and started shaking her.

"No no! I just said that he wasn't that bad of a guy then you guys think! He's just a bit of a jerk but he's not a bad guy!" Lin quickly explains. "Besides, you know that I'm into strong,quiet men.." 

Piccolo awkwardly looked away, knowing that she was referring to him by that...

"Hey we should probably call him over since he's not so bad after all...HEY BLIZZARD OVER HERE!!!" Krillin yells.  
Blizzard sighed and slowly started walking towards them.

"You're dead to me, Krillin, dead..." Mayumi hisses.

"You look better.." Piccolo said trying to start a conversation.

"Thanks..." Blizzard added sarcastically.

"I'm sorry I can't be around him." Mayumi said walking away from the group.

Blizzard growls and walks away in other direction.  
"Come on guys....kiss and make up already!" Krillin yells.

"No!!" Mayumi snaps. "You expect me to be friends with him!?"

Blizzard quickly stops and turns back around. "At least I'm trying to be nice now!"

"Only because you have that collar on!" Mayumi yells back.

"You realized that I could've easily killed you while you were knocked out.....but I didn't." Blizzard growls.

"Thanks jerkass!" Mayumi yells and ran out of the tournament area. "And STOP FOLLOWING ME, I DON'T LIKE YOU!"

"Fine! I DON'T THINK YOU'RE CUTE, ANYWAYS!" Blizzard shouts as she leaves.

Piccolo, Krillin, and Lin were left there in awkward silence.  
"That was....weird.." Krillin said scratching his head.

"Omg.....There perfect for each other!" Lin said excitedly.

"I'm sorry but...I'm pretty sure that they hate each other, Lin. " Piccolo said somewhat confused about why Lin thinks that.

"You guys clearly know nothing about women, don't you?" Lin said with a sigh.  
Suddenly, Goku and Vegeta flew down in front of them.

"Hey what did we miss?" Goku asks.

"Yamcha lost, and MAYUMIANDBLIZZARDLIKEEACHOTHER!" Lin said extremely fast.

"I'm sorry..What??" Goku said trying to understand what she blurred out.

"She said that Mayumi and Blizzard like each other, apparently.." Vegeta answered.

"Whoa, you can understand that!?"

"I speak hyperactive woman." Vegeta replies.

"Hey not to change the subject or anything, but where are the rest of the Z Fighters at?" Lin questions.

"Training out somewhere, most likely." Piccolo quickly answers.

"Oh I see...Well let's go, Piccolo." Lin said hugging Piccolo's arm.

"Where are you two going?" Goku asks. "Don't you guys want to see Gohan fight?"

"I would love to but, Lin is forcing me to go on a date with her." Piccolo groaned.

"I'm not forcing you!" Lin said defensively.

"Whatever, let's get this over with.." Piccolo said clearly not looking forward to the date. Piccolo then started getting pulled away by Lin.

Moments later, Tien shows up helping a wounded Yamcha walk.

"So what did we miss?" Tien asks.

"Alot. You missed ALOT." Krillin mumbles.


	8. Starting of a new friendship

Mayumi walked down the streets alone. Only a few cars passed by. The street lights started to come on and the sun started to set.

"Freaking Blizzard...such a jackass, keeps following me around, won't leave me alone..." Mayumi mumbled to herself. "Freaking stalker.."

"How nice of you.." Blizzard's voice said coming from behind her.

"Leave me alone before I beat you up again!" Mayumi warned. "I mean it this time!"  
Mayumi went to put her hands in pocket but felt something in it. She got it out and it looked like it was a remote of some kind.

"Hey be careful with that!" Blizzard shrieked. Then she realized what it was.....it was to the shock collar.

Mayumi started to get a devilish smile upon her face. "So that's why you've been playing nice with me....You don't want to be shocked.."

"Trust me, if it wasn't for this collar I've would already have my revenge against you!" Blizzard hissed.

"Revenge? For what! Beating you up!? You deserved that for being a jerk and putting people in danger!" Mayumi pushed the button on the remote and the collar started to shock Blizzard. Causing the lizard to fall to his knees. "Stop!.....please!"

Mayumi pushed the button again to turn off the collar. Blizzard was still on his knees, shaking a bit. His tail waving around angrily. Looking similar to a annoyed cat.  
"I'll get you for this...."

"Hey, be a good boy and that won't happen!" Mayumi said waving the remote in her hand.

Blizzard got back to this feet again.

"And stop following me around!" Mayumi snaps as she started to walk away again.

Suddenly a group of guys moved around her. Boxing her from escaping anywhere.  
"Hey cutie...where are you doing out here alone so late at night?" One asks. Mayumi could tell that this group of guys were a bunch of thugs...troublemakers that crossed the wrong chick at the wrong time.

"I'm not in the mood for playing around...move aside!" Mayumi yells. The men respond by laughter.  
"No need to have an attitude with us...." one says pulling out a switch blade.

"You guys really don't know who your messing with....I'm in a bad mood." Mayumi warns.

"No, sweetheart, I don't think that you know who your messing with!" With that the other guys jumped her and held her hands behind her back. Her shoulder injury kept her from breaking free from there grip. It also started to hurt again because of them.

The one with the blade pressed the knife up to her cheek. "Now we're going to hurt ya for giving us attitude!"

"Let her go." Said another voice coming from behind them.

"Blizzard, I can handle this!" Mayumi yells struggling to break free.

"Sure...." Blizzard said sarcastically. "Without my help, you would be dead right now!"

"Uh, they still have me you know!?" 

Blizzard slaps the knife out of the thug's hand with his tail.  
"Now let her go."

"Lets get out of here! This guy is a freak or something!" With that, the thugs ran away back to where ever they came from.

".....Thanks...." Mayumi added quietly.

Blizzard turns back to her, smiling. "No problems, sweetheart.."

"Please. Don't start."


	9. Date Night

Piccolo and Lin's date.....

"So Piccolo, do you like the picnic I set up for us?" Lin said sitting down next to the blanket full of food. She motions Piccolo to sit down next to her.

"Yeah sure..." Piccolo mumbled.  
"Just be nice to her, eat the food, and then leave.."he thought to himself.

Then she started to snuggle closer to Piccolo.

"Oh great..."

"What's wrong?" Lin asks suddenly looking up at him.

"Oh it's nothing..." Piccolo sighs.  
He can never understand why some human women have a attraction to him. He wasn't the romantic type at all. He didn't even want to date...he prefers to be alone.

However, he doesn't want to hurt Lin's feelings completely. Because he still saw Lin as a friend/ally. Maybe even a little sister since she annoys him like one. Perhaps that's another reason why he wasn't interested in her romantically?

"I heard there was supposed to be a meteor shower tonight.." Lin said pulling out a camera. "I'm going to try to take pictures..but, they probably won't show up well.."

"They have those all the time on Namek." Piccolo responded.

"I would really like to visit your homeworld sometime.." Lin said as she played around with her camera.

"Well, I can probably take you to New Namek because my original planet was destroyed by Frieza." Piccolo said somewhat harshly.

"Oh...I'm sorry..I had no idea.." Lin said. "Who's Frieza anyways?"

"You don't need to worry about him, we took care of him." Piccolo said. "That's all you need to worry about."

Lin decided to not bring up Namek or this Frieza guy again, seeing how Piccolo reacted. And she didn't want Piccolo to end up hating her of course since she started off on a awkward start with him.

Suddenly, lights started to glow across the sky.  
"Look Piccolo! The shower started!" Lin said quickly raising her camera into view.   
"What the..."

"What's wrong?" Piccolo said turning his attention back to Lin and away from the meteor shower.

"I don't think these are normal meteors... or at least not this one here.." She zooms in the picture of the meteorites. "What do you think?" She then gave the camera to Piccolo.

The pic was surprisingly clear. It was a metal object...an escape pod. 

"We need to tell the others about this...we may be in trouble once again." Piccolo said suddenly standing up. "Stay here until I return." With that Piccolo flew off into the night.

"Well.....there goes our date.." Lin said setting the camera down to her side.

Then she hears a loud object hit the ground near by. Was it the escape pod?

Lin automatically wanted to go check it out...but Piccolo told her to stay put.  
"What if the alien is a good guy and is hurt?" She wondered. "But...What if I'm wrong and it's a bad guy...What to do?.."   
She started pacing back and forth until the excitement took over her.

"Screw it!"  
Lin picked up her camera and ran towards the crash site.


	10. Newcomer

Lin slowly walked towards the crash escape pod. The thing was damaged be on belief and the smell of fire and smoke filled the air around it.

Causing Lin to cough.  
"Is there anyone still alive in there?" 

Nothing.

"Hello?"

"Please.....help me..." said a soft, weak voice. Then a pale white hand raised up from the rumble of the destroyed pod.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" Lin said rushing to get the trapped alien free.  
Lin grabbed a hold of the pale hand and slowly, carefully started to help the being out of the pod.

It was a woman.   
Her hair was black and white....everything on her was..

Her skin, white. Her outfit was b&w. Her eyes were all white with small black pupils that were somewhat unsettling to look directly into.

"Are you ok?" Lin said letting the strange alien woman lean on her for support.

"Yes, thanks to you..." She said softly. Lin guessed that it's how the woman naturally talks.

Piccolo land swiftly in front of them. Vegeta and Goku landed behind him.

"Lin, I told you to wait." Piccolo groaned.

"Hey! I just saved someone's life!" Lin said defensively. "I saved-...What's your name?"

"Sukai.."

"I saved Sukai!" Lin said pridefuly.  
Vegeta stepped forward. "And what is this "Sukai" doing here?"

"I'm..looking for someone.." Sukai answers. "I need to find her."

"Maybe we can help you!" Goku said before getting punched in the head by Vegeta.

"Ow-what the heck was that for!!!???" Goku snaps.

"We don't know if she's a danger to us and the Earth!"

"I'm not...I told you that I'm here looking for someone dear to me.." Sukai answers defensively.

"Alright, but we're keeping an eye on you." Piccolo responded. "So don't even try anything suspicious.."

Sukai nods.

"Now, are you hurt badly?" Lin asks.

"No, I will be fine...My kind heals quickly." Sukai answers. 

Piccolo and Vegeta looked at each other, knowing that they both felt the same about Sukai. She seemed like she was hiding something.

Sukai suddenly got the strength to stand on her own now..She really must have the power to heal faster like how Piccolo can.

The question is...who is Sukai looking for?


	11. Suspicions

"So, who are you looking for?"

"Like I said, someone dear to me and someone who can save my kind." Sukai answers. "I know when I find her...."

Piccolo didn't like how Sukai was hiding stuff since her arrival on Earth.   
"How about you at least tell us a description of the person your looking for so you don't have to." Piccolo responded.

"I know her energy, she is in disguise so I don't know exactly what she looks like..." said Sukai, who swiftly turned around to face Piccolo. It seemed somewhat aggressive.

"Why is she in disguise?" Vegeta said stepping up to Sukai, crossing his arms.

"She probably doesn't even know WHAT she is to be fair." Sukai snaps.

"How would you know that, if you didn't know her?" Piccolo said questioning.

Sukai scoffs and turns away from them. Then she took off into the air with a white trail of light following behind her.

"You guys are being kind of rude to her.." Lin said putting her hands on her hips. 

"She clearly is acting too suspicious since you saved her, Lin." Piccolo said turning his gaze to her. "And since you did, if something bad happens because of her...it will be on YOU."

"How am I suppose to know if she means harm!? I was just trying to be a good person and save someone's life!" Lin shouts. "I'm sorry if that makes me an idiot or something, Piccolo!" Lin turns around and starts to run away.

Piccolo growls and holds his fists tightly together. "I never understand women..."

"It's ok, Piccolo, your right...Earth Women are just too emotional about things..especially if there wrong." Vegeta said patting Piccolo's shoulder. "She'll get over it and if not, just apologise even if you are the one who's right."

Goku just stood in silence in all of this. He felt like everyone was fighting for no real reason yet. As much as he likes to fight, he doesn't like THIS type of fighting..

"Maybe we are jumping into conclusions to soon.." Goku shrugged. "Sure, Sukai is hiding things but- that doesn't mean that she's evil.."

"You don't think she's suspicious?" Vegeta snapped. "She is acting too aggressively towards us as well."

Goku sighs, knowing that an argument with Vegeta would end up being a fist fight, he let it go this time..  
"If you think she's up to something, than spy on her, Vegeta."

"Very well...It's better than doing nothing about it!" Vegeta said skyrocketing into the air in the direction that Sukai went.

"...And Piccolo, you should go say sorry to Lin.."

"WHAT!? She started this!" Piccolo growls.

"It doesn't matter who started it, be a man and end it....nicely..." Goku said crossing his arms. 

"Chichi has been controlling you too much..." Piccolo mumbled under his breath and than went to go find Lin. She shouldn't be far from where they were at.

\------Meanwhile..  
Mayumi and her new "friend" continued to walk from there little gang experience that had happened moments ago.  
Without the street lights, the two would easily lose sight of each other. So, it was best to stick on the sidewalks.

"Where you really here to take over Earth, Blizzard?" Mayumi suddenly asks, disrupting the silence of the night around them.

"That WAS my plan....Oh, who am I kidding-" Blizzard stops dead in his tracks. Mayumi stops as well...waiting for the alien to explain himself. His dark blue face turned to red. "I never had a plan....I just wanted to look cool..."

Mayumi started to get angry at his answer. "You mean to tell me...that you caused ALL OF THAT....just to look COOL?!"  
She slaps Blizzard dead in the face. He doesn't do or say anything about it though...Because she was right. It wasn't worth all that...

"Think of the damage you done! The people you hurt or could've killed!" Mayumi said yelling in his face.

Blizzard raised his hands up to defend himself. "I know! I know! I wasn't thinking!"

"Well at least you got your 5 seconds of glory.." Mayumi growls. "People here will definitely not forget about you!"

Blizzard slightly frowns as Mayumi turns away from him. Then pushes the button on the shock collar.

Blizzard prepared to get electrocuted but was surprised that nothing happened. He opened his eyes to see that the shock collar was on the ground in front of him.

"What?" 

"Your obviously not a threat anymore, so why keep that on you." Mayumi said emotionless. "You just a loser wanting to be popular and I find that pathetic."

Blizzard stood there shocked about the sudden "cold shoulder" Mayumi was giving him. Moments ago they almost seem like friends but all of that was ruined because he told the truth to her?

Mayumi walked back to pick up the collar from the ground and once again started to walk away.  
He quickly grabs her arm. "What do you want me to say? Sorry??! To be fair, you already got even with me when you won the tournament fight!"  
Mayumi twists Blizzard's unwounded wrist. "Don't. touch. me."

He noticed something different about her....  
Her eyes...they were different looking. They weren't yellow anymore.  
They were completely white with a little black pupil. He felt paralyzed by looking at them.

"Now. Go....Away."


	12. Truth or Lies?

Vegeta continued to follow Sukai but, not closely...he didn't want to be caught by her.  
"Where is this woman headed to?" Vegeta thought to himself.

Suddenly, Sukai disappears from his sight..he couldn't sense her energy either. Vegeta stops to look around...She really did just vanished into thin air...

"Well, this isn't good..."  
____________________________

Blizzard knew that there was something wrong with Mayumi..She was acting like she was possessed by.. something because in that moment, that wasn't her. He had to tell the others about it before Mayumi does something crazy.

He wished that he could fully understand what is going on but right now, he needs to warn everyone.

"Dang...everyone is at the tournament right now..It's going to take me forever to fly over there...I wished I would've learned to teleport." Blizzard said to himself. "Looks like I have no choice but to fly as fast as I can."

Before he could take off, a strange woman blocks his way.  
"I'm sorry, but, I need to talk to you for just a moment.." 

"Lady, I don't have time for this!" Blizzard hissed as he walked past the woman.

"Your worried about your friend....am I correct?" She said again and catching Blizzard's attention.

"What do you know about this?" Blizzard questions.

"More than you, obviously." She continues. "My name is Sukai...Mayumi's true mother."

"What!? How! Mayumi is human and you are not...And what about Lin? You expect me to believe that there not actually twins!?" Blizzard shouts at Sukai. There was no way any thing she was saying was true...was it?

"I know that it's hard to believe...But, I assure you that it is the truth." Sukai answers defensively. "Lin and Mayumi aren't sisters AT ALL..there not even the same kind."

"This is such bullcrap, lady! I don't believe any if this and it doesn't make any sense!" Blizzard said getting more angry. "I may have not known them for very long, but I can tell that they are sisters! Not because they look alike...Because of their bond with each other."

"I understand why your angry and your confusion...but you have to believe me! I came to help Mayumi with her powers so she can control them!" Sukai says pleading.

Vegeta teleports behind Sukai, catching her off guard.   
"I've heard enough if this! You are such a bad liar, Sukai!"

"There is something wrong with Mayumi though...she's acting violently." Blizzard spoke up.

"Wait- what? Where is she!?" Sukai says nervously. "You know what, I don't care if you two believe me or not...we need to help Mayumi before she hurts someone.."

"Fine. First, we find Mayumi and then we settle this later." Vegeta replies.  
The 3 take off in different directions to find her.  
___________________________________________________

Lin was still very upset about the situation with Piccolo and the others about Sukai. 

Was she really that stupid because she saved someone's life?  
Would it be considered her fault if Sukai turns out to be evil instead of good?

She finally got back to the city part.   
It was dark out...She didn't like being alone in the dark so she stayed under a streetlight, as if that was the only thing protecting her.

She could hear foot steps coming towards her...

"Hello?" Lin asks, her voice was a bit shaky still.  
Suddenly, she sees who this figure is. It's her twin of course! But...somethings off about her...

"Mayumi?...Are you ok?.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
